The Drama for Hinting Harems
by Dark Shining Light
Summary: one-shot. He said she didn't have any love rivals. It didn't look like it from this angle. Nalu


"The Drama for Hinting Harems"

By Dark Shining Light

Pairing: Natsu and Lucy

Hurt/Comfort/Romance

Rated T (for one tiny hinted adult theme)

Summary: one-shot. He said she didn't have any love rivals. It didn't look like it from this angle. Nalu

(I do NOT Own Fairy Tail)

* * *

…

…

Lucy stomped down Strawberry Street; she wasn't sure whether or not to be angry or disappointed or plainly hurt.

"Stupid Natsu…" She mumbled.

Just an hour ago, Gray and Natsu were arguing across the guild, something about their girls and next thing she knew, the ice mage had his arms around Juvia telling his rival to stay away from his girl. In contrast, Natsu wrapped his arms around Erza, Lisanna, Wendy and herself and told Gray to stay away from his.

What the hell was that supposed to mean?!

"_You know," He flashed her one of his famous canine smiles, "You don't have a love rival either Luce."_

She clenched her purse tighter to chest. "Liar…"

At the time of his sudden declaration of having so many women, the celestial wizard was embarrassed. Did he seriously want to start a harem with them? Thankfully, Erza removed his arm and walked away in an annoyed fashion. He was lucky she didn't hit him for his stupidity. Wendy was downright confused on what just happened. Lucy noticed that Lisanna was surprised but had made no movement to escape the fire mage's arms.

She wasn't sure if this was honestly how he felt or was simply trying to prove something to Gray; either way the busty blonde wasn't going to take part in it. She quickly escaped his grip, leaving Lisanna and Wendy in his arms before she fled the guild.

Lucy paused at the entrance of her apartment. Her heart felt heavy and she wasn't sure if the tears would come out now or later.

"Stupid, idiot, bastard dragon slayer…" The brown eyed girl grumbled. Fighting back the water works, she released a deep breath and opened the door.

"Welcome home!" Happy and Natsu greeted with bright smiles from her living room.

The celestial spirit mage was taken back. Curse her luck: of course they would be here! Stupid Natsu and his bad timing.

"Get out." She grunted through her clenched teeth. "I'm not in the mood to deal with you right now."

Both boys frowned at her words. Neither detected the hidden anger in her voice. "Awwww come on Lucy! We're just visiting! You should be nicer to your guests." Natsu lectured.

"Aye. And treat them with fish as well." The blue Exceed added.

"Can't you listen?! GET OUT!" She viciously snapped.

They were taken back by her sudden yell. She didn't look at them but she could practically feel the hurt looks they were sending her way.

"Fine. We'll leave." The dragon slayer stated. Lucy heard the hurt and the slight frustration in his tone. "Let's go Happy. Lucy obviously doesn't want us here."

"…Aye…"

They left through the window. Once they were gone, she released a few guilty tears. She grabbed a fresh pair of clothes and slammed the bathroom shut.

She really needed a nice warm bath to keep her troubles away; even if it would be for a few minutes.

* * *

When she exited her bathroom about an hour later, the girl was surprised to see best friend sitting on her bed. However, Happy wasn't there.

"Yo…" He greeted, not as cheerful as the first time.

In her head, her thoughts were spiraling. Should she apologize for snapping at him earlier? Feeling the hurt still lingering in her chest, she decided it against it.

"Hey…"

The silence in the room was awkward.

"Look, can you just leave? I told you I don't want to deal with you right now." Lucy said again only this time quietly.

"Well that's too bad because you're going to tell me what's wrong." The pink haired man stated before he stood up.

Fury lit in her; of course he wouldn't bother to think about what he did.

"This is my apartment and when I say get out I mean it!" The celestial wizard snapped. But much to her annoyance, he snorted. He actually snorted.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong. And don't give me this it's nothing shit." He said. Natsu stood in front of her; his determined gaze made her feel smaller but angrier. Couldn't he listen to her for just once?!

Before she knew it, her hand rose on its own to strike him. Since he was the better fighter, his reflexes reacted before her hand could make contact with his cheek. They were both shocked.

She couldn't tell if the tears bristling from her eyes were from the frustration she was feeling or the guilt. Either way, she refused to back down.

"Let go!" Lucy screamed. She tried to pull her arm away but he kept his firm grip on her hand. The male didn't say anything as she thrashed against him. Eventually he managed to lock his large hands against her thin upper arms, making it extremely difficult for her to move.

Again, he said nothing. He only watched as she struggled to get loose. Her teeth clenched and soon tears did escape her eyes. Slowly she stopped moving.

Seeing her cry caused Natsu to lift his hand towards her face. However, she moved her head to the side to reject his touch. His heart gave a painful thump but at least he knew that her anger was towards him.

"Tell me why you're mad." He muttered quietly.

Her glossy eyes narrowed. "You seriously can't still be asking at that."

He was and she knew it.

"You-" Her next words were rushed. "You're such an idiot! It's your fault! You're so dense and I don't have a right to be mad but I am!"

The dragon slayer looked at her with confusion and slight worry. That only caused her to release her own version of a frustrated growl. "You…why them?! I thought you said I didn't have ANY LOVE RIVALS!"

Silence filled the room once more. His green orbs reflected nothing but uncertainty. "Luce, what are you talking about?"

She stomped her foot. "DAMN IT! AT THE GUILD IDIOT! WHEN YOU PULLED ERZA, LISANNA, WENDY AND MYSELF! YOU SAID-" The girl stopped due to her voice cracking. "You told Gray to stay away from your girls. I thought you said I didn't love rivals."

Lucy saw the realization hit him like one of Laxus's attacks. He stared at his partner in disbelief before the male slowly cracked a grin.

Then he straight out laughed. Out loud.

Heat rose to her cheeks. Any anxiety she was feeling disappeared and was replaced with irritation and humiliation. She tells him how she feels, which was bad enough since they weren't dating and he had the nerve to laugh at her!

"S-seriously?!" He breathed. "You're mad-about THAT!" Natsu laughed once again.

New tears threatened to fall. She tried to pull away again. The fire mage must have noticed because he toned down his laughing to a few chuckles. "You're so weird Luce."

"I am not!" Why couldn't she get her arm free?

Much to her distaste, the pink haired teen pulled her closer. He held both her hands in one of his as he used his free one to wipe an imaginary tear away.

"Can you please just let me go?" Lucy begged. Couldn't he just leave so she could suffer alone?

Once his giggles died down, the male gave her a brilliant smile. "I wasn't lying about the love rival thing. You don't have any."

"Then why…" Did she really need to hear his explanation? They weren't dating and she practically screamed she was jealous. So why did she feel like she deserved to know.

Natsu rubbed the back of his head as his cheeks turned light pink. "I wasn't thinking. All I wanted to do was one-up the snow cone."

So he was just acting on impulse. The blonde relaxed. Typical Natsu.

"But in some ways you guys are my girls."

Instantly, any relief she felt shot out of her.

"What-what the hell is that supposed to mean?!" She snapped. He couldn't seriously view them all as love interests, could he?

"Erza and Wendy are my guild mates and like my sisters." The fire dragon slayer stated. The celestial wizard let his words register in her head. So his love for them was like an overprotective brother. That made sense.

"And…" She lightly gulped. "And Lisanna?"

"She's my childhood friend, duh."

Slowly his words brought her comfort. However, there was just one last thing she needed to know before she could feel completely at ease.

"What about me?"

Natsu's eyes softened and he gave her such a gentle smile that it caused her heart to beat faster. "I thought I told you before…you're my most precious person." He leaned down and rested his forehead against her own. "And no one will _ever_ take that away."

For once, the water that was released from her eyes came from happiness.

"So no one else….not Erza, nor Lisanna, Wendy or Cana, Levy, Yukino, Merudy or Sherry?" Lucy inquired.

The pink haired man chuckled. "Where did all these people come from you weirdo?"

She blushed in embarrassment. "Just answer the question."

He moved his head up and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. "It will always just be you."

She had no words to describe the amount of joy she felt at that moment; that was saying something since she was an author.

Without realizing, the girl leaned against him. Natsu released her hands so that he could wrap his arms around her. She sighed in content. This was exactly what she needed.

"Natsu…" A tiny voice called from her bedroom window. Both teens turned their heads to spot Happy peering in with tiny tears in the corner of his eyes. "Is Lucy still mad?"

She ignored the questioned look that Natsu sent her; she only focused on the cat. "No…I'm not. Come here Happy."

The blue feline wasted no time in joining them in their group hug. The paired laughed and embraced one another.

There were no love rivals, no other women, and certainly not a harem. It was just going to be her and Natsu…and with little Happy of course.

Lucy couldn't be happier.

...

...

* * *

**A/N: Because this can be viewed as a sequel to my story 'The Love Rivals', I want to give a special thanks to all the people who left me kind reviews for that story. As always, it's you guys that keep me going and wanting to continue writing fanfiction. A million thanks to all of you!**

**PieLover139, Eeveexme, Qwema, b2utifulshawol**

**Guest (agreed! Damn Strange-I mean Dan Straight needs a straight-jacket XD),**

**Blessed Unrest, CopDog, titania99, Morningstar-Girl,**

**Trueviolet216, Tw1n Rabb1t, **

**Delia (Guest- right? If only Hiro would write such a thing lol),**

**PhantomPierce-Okatmoto, Finnishmathmatical, kodexofRM, Stellar MEL,**

**Nalufan (Guest- thank for you being a fan. Makes me happy :3)**

**Lalapie203, Ryuoujin, Ahra, Ayumi Yoona Heartphilia, **

**GeminiMab, Absent Angel, obsessedwithnalu, TookACookie**

**LucyandNatsuForever, AnimexFreakz 0.o, ft shipper (Guest-thank you :D)**

**Rebma726, RicardianScholar Clark-Weasley, CupcakeGirl633,**

**AlexMegumi29, ishould-stab-u, TheGoldenDragonofFiore, heartlessthief**

**Renae-Bookworm, Acetown, Animelover593, **

**Guest- (Guest- I understand that you're frustrated with people asking for reviews constantly. It's understandable. However, if authors don't ask we don't receive. I explained in greater detail the power of reviewing in one of my stories "What belongs to a Demon." If you haven't checked that out, please do. Thank you your thoughts and thinking this was great :D )**

**Tawny (Guest- thank you the compliment), animal3 (Guest- thank you finding this cute!),**

**Guest (Guest- I agree with you 100%. We do all love Fairy Tail and should be supporting each other. And I don't care if English isn't your native language- thank you so much for sharing your thoughts with me! I do appreciate it :3)**

**LoneStorm, elizabethbane, radishbumps, Cocobunny77,**

**SincerelyTruly, AKA A C R, Thalmor, Yumi-kii,**

**Jennosaur, KevinG (Guest- thank you :) ) **

**Guest (Guest- hahaha I've never heard a pun like that! You've made me laugh XD)**

**FDsecretart, Pentastic, chloescissorhands, fairyglitter101, Arwen2712,**

**HollyChihuahua, SandraStar66, ChaosxXx, Aky-san, **

**Cherryblossom321, firelass19, Naimena, Blue0203, **

**KaUiA, AztecBrat, and snow crypt**

* * *

**There is an actual Natsu harem sketch that Hiro did. (Half of it is used as my cover for this story) It's on his twitter but this was a while ago so instead of going through his twitter page, I found the sketch on deviantart. Hiro Mashima's sketch: **

**(add h-t-t-p:-/-/ without the -)****fc02.-deviantart-.-net/****fs70/f/2013/301/b/3/gruvia_vs_harem_natsu_mashima_twit_by_(get rid of the - in front of deviantart,., and net)  
**

**If this is too difficult just type on Google images 'hiro mashima natsu harem sketch' and it should come out. **

* * *

**This was not supposed to exist. I only wrote it as a way to vent out all my negative feelings. Because it wasn't planned, this doesn't mean it's necessarily the sequel to 'The Love Rivals.' The Love Rivals is a Humor/Romance and I didn't want to ruin it with this angst and hurt/comfort (which is why it's not a bonus chapter.) If you feel like it ruins my other story, you don't have to see this as a sequel.**

**I have some good and bad news. First, I want to thank everyone who voted on my poll. The winning choice was decided by one vote- no joke. However, when I created that poll I had in mind that I would finish all my requests during December and then focus on three multiple chapter Nalu stories during 2015. That didn't happen. I realize I am in no position to start another multiple chapter story soon (this doesn't mean it won't happen). I just want to finish all my requests first before starting a new story. However, as an apology for delay, I will be making a LONG Nalu one-shot with child Natsu in it. I will work on it after I update "Your Virtual Reality" (which is the next thing on my list to update- sorry requesters but I can't leave these followers hanging either) **

**Last thing, today's my birthday and I hope some of you find it in your heart to leave me a review as a birthday present. I don't need you to praise the story; just tell me your honest thoughts. I need some cheering up after my last post. My Nalu story 'What You Make Me do' is close to 100 followers yet only ten people bothered to leave their comments. That was a depressing outcome but thank you to those ten.**

**Thank you to those who support me. You guys always make my day. Well, I'm off to work. Take care everyone.  
**

**Until next time (which should be for 'Your Virtual Reality' chapter 5)**

**Your friend,**

**Dark Shining Light**


End file.
